Fanfiction Number 6001
by Yoru.Soi.Hina.Trio
Summary: OMG SO THIS GIRL NAME ROSE, THE MOST AWESOMEEST COOLEST SEXIEST SEXY CHICK AROUND GOES TO DUEL ACADEMY TO FIND OUT ABOUT HER MYSTERious PAST!1 and then she...CAN'T TELL YOU! HAFTA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! GO EASY ON MY THIS IS MY LIKE FIRST STORY EVAR! REVIEWZ AND RATEZ PLEAZEEEE! ZANEXOC, JADENXOC, CROWLERXOC, BASTIONXOC, BASTICALLY EVERYBODYXOC! YAY HAPPY TIMEZ


Hello! My name is Rose Bella Alexandra Violet Crimson Dragon Dark Magician Kisara Hernandez! I'm 5'6", my measurements are 60-10-500, and I'm an awesome duelist! My hair is ebony black when indoors, platinum blonde in the sunlight, and a gorgeous red shade in normal light. My eyes are as forever changing as the moon. One minute their black and the next their red with anger! If you want to know what mood I'm in, then just look into my eyes and have a mood ring legend with you at all times, it's really helpful. Anyway I took the duel academy exam when I was like, 6, and omg I totally passed with flying colors. Kakkoii desu ne? Demo, Crowler-sense wa "omae wa kodomo dake desu. Dakara, duel academy de haitemasen dayo!" And I was like "WTF!" (Of course in my mind, not outloud because I was like the perfect kid!) So I had to wait until I was 16 until I could officialy enter! So here I am!

So I was like riding my awesome yatchet to the island because I saved Seto kaiba from going into the shadow relm like 10 years ago, so he gave me a yatch! So why ride a stinky plane when I have a frickin' yatsch. As my awesome boat approached the island I put on my fantabulous uniform!

Obviously due to my amazing dueling skillz I was automatically put into the Obelisk blue dorm. I don't really like the uniform, so I vamped it up a bit! The shirt was waaaay to long so I cut it and sewed it up to make it hit just below my boobs! Sexy huh? The bottom was waaay to conservative? I mean who wears skorts? Not this cool chick! So I made my own micro mini skirt. And just in case boys want to oogle my butt, I'm wearing a frilly thong! I mean they need SOMETHING to look at right? Of course, I heard that islands could get cold so I made my own ripped up Akatsuki coat to match the outfit! Of course the clouds are midknight blue. It looks super awesome behind the black background. I wore my sexy thigh high black leather boots to complete the outfit. I wore black eyeshadow without any mascara since my eyelashes are sooo long naturally. I put some red lipstick, but no perfume. I already smell naturally sweet without having to put any fragrances on me! I've been told that I smell like Victoria's Secret's scent "Sexy Little Things: Noir" a lot. Just between you and me, that scent was modeled after my natural odor. Don't tell!

As my yatch parked itself into the docks, I gracefully walked down onto the island and joined my fellow classmates. Everybody was totally drooling over me while all the girls were giving me the dirty look. Pfft, they're soo jealous…but I don't blame them. I would be jealous of me too if I was them.

Anyway I walked into this classroom with a lot of chairs like everybody else to listen to Chancellor Shepard's speech. He already gave it to me personally because I'm a top student, but I wanted to introduce myself to the rest of my classmates so I decided to attend. I decided to check out all the guys to see if there any hotties around. And then I saw HIM. ZANE TRUESDALE. He was the only guy in the crowd hot enough to compare to my looks. He locked eyes with mine, and I knew right there that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was official. Just like that, because we were MEANT TO BE YAY! It was the most romantic, gushiest, beautiful moment evars!

After the lame orientation was over I ran over to Zane and kissed him in front of everybody. There was amazing music playing in the air as we met for the first time in harmony.

"Hey" I said

"Hey", said Zane

"I love you", I said passionately,

"I love you too" said Zane, as we began to make out.

"HOW DAREYOU CHEAT ON ME ROSIE-BABY!" said multiple voices at the same time

Me and Zane stopped swapping salivia immediately. We turned around and saw…..

DUN

DUN

DUN

Aster Phoenix, Jim Crocodile Cook, Adrian, and Jesse Anderson!

(Ok, to be serious….the reason why I made this fanfiction is because GX had 6000 stories. My friend and I felt the need to troll in and break that pretty, even number with this monstrosity. I actually don't write like this…I'm just a humble troll. If you really want to know about my actual writing skills, DO NOT READ ANY OF THE FANFICTION I POSTED. Seriously…they're crap. So enjoy this delicious bad piece of literature.

Love Miki)


End file.
